ETERNITY
by southx
Summary: a story of mikanXnatsume whose seems to be different by realizing that both of them is suffering a love lost... and importance of love is what they learned from each other


**ETERNITY**

A story of two youngsters that both suffered different types of losing someone important to them.. the feeling of importance they found to each others arms.. is the reason they say out loud that importance of love is **eternity.**

"**-ONESHOT-"**

**..MikanxNatsume..**

"always be happy Natsume, and always wear a smile not because life is full of reasons to smile but because your smile is a reason for others to be happy." A girl said with emotionless face.

"what do you mean by that? Why you suddenly bring this things up?" Natsume asked confusedly

"nothing.. just always remember being tough is really hard you have to wear a smile you're pretty good looking you know." The girl says smiling a bit.

"Hey..(laugh a bit) I know that already alright, I'll wear a smile.."Natsume says while smiling sweetly

"**o0o0o0o0o0o"**

"Yow man! What are you thinking? You're looking out of nowhere.." Ruka said

"" Natsume keeps silent

"Alright..alright.." Ruka said

"She said I have to wear a smile.. but how?" Natsume said lloking down

"Natsume..it's not the end of the world.." Ruka said

"Ruka! You know how deep that damage cause to me and you know how much she mean to me" Natsume said quite teary

"Yeah I know but what I'm telling you is continue living, remember what she says to you? Smile freely.." Ruka said

"Move on? Come on.. how?" Natsume asked

"You're the one who can answer that question man.."Ruka said tapping Natsume's shoulder then he leave.

Natsume lye down to his bed .. " Almost four years..almost four years.." He said repeatedly until he fall asleep.

**The sunlight wake Natsume up**

"Ahmn..(looking at his clock) already eight in the morning.."He said while rubbing his eyes.

**After washing his face and brushing his teeth he go downstairs.**

"Hmnn.." Natsume said while proceeding to the kitchen

**Natsume was shock when someone hugged him from the back.**

"Nande?" Natsume said and then he turn back and seeing the figure of a woman.

"Ohayo gazaimasu Natsume-kun" the girl said

"Sumire?" Natsume said in shock.

"Nani? You look pale.. I'm not a ghost or what don't be too shock..here.. I cook some food for you.." Sumire said

"Young master.. Miss cook food just for you and she woke up really early." The maid said

"Arigato" Natsume said then he eat the food.

"So how's life here?" Sumire asked while looking at Natsume.

"Nothing change.." Natsume said

"Ahmn alright.." Sumire said

"Young master, Miss, sorry to interupt but Young master Ruka is looking for Young master Natsume…" Housekeeper said

"Alright.. I'll go and see him.. excuse me a bit Sumire.." Natsume said politely

**Sumire just smile**

"**o0o0o0o0o"**

"Thank goodness you came" Natsume said

"Neh?" Ruka said

"Sumire is here.." Natsume said

"Oh No..Big No..you're in trouble man.." Ruka said

"Yeah right.. why you call me by the way?" Natsume asked

"The personal maid you asked me before.. I already found one.." Ruka said

"Good.. send her here as soon as possible.." Natsume said

"Alright.. (Phone rings) escuse me..Hello Hotaru.." Ruka said

"You're tooking so long.. I've been waiting for almost an hour.." Hotaru said

"Alright..alright.. sorry.. I'll be there in five minutes…" Ruka said

"good.. Bye!" Hotaru said

"So Imai is pressuring you huh?" Natsume said while smirking..

"Not really.. I have to go, you're personal maid is Hotaru's friend..I'll go and meet them.. That's why she's rushing me.. So bro I'll go ahead.." Ruka said

"Sure..sure.. I'll just go back to my room.." Natsume said

"**o0o0o0o0o"**

"What are you doing here?" Natsume asked with one eyebrow up.

"So..you're still keeping Luna's picture huh.." Sumire said

"It's none of your business..would you mind getting out of my room.." Natsume said unpolitely

"You still can't move on? Why you don't accept the fact that she leaves you because of money… She just used you.." Sumire said calmly

"Stop that! Leave me alone.." Natsume said

"Alright if's that what you wanted.." Sumire said then she leaves Natsume alone

"Actually you're right Sumire she just used me..and she doesn't love me at all.. those words she said to me are all fake..she's good at pretending.." Natsume said

**Without knowing Sumire is still outside of Natsume's room listening..**

"You better move on.. so.. you can survive.." Sumire said

"**o0o0o0o"**

"eh..eh.. Ruka.. take good care of her.." Hotaru said

"of coarse.. we go ahead.." Ruka said..

"Hotaru… thank you… for giving me this opportunity to work.." Mikan said

"It's nothing.. _(That's what you think… you're not there to work young lady… ) _bye-bye.." Hotaru said..

"bye-bye.." Mikan said..

**After an hour of travelling..**

"We're here.." Ruka said

"So this is the place where I'm going to work?.. this is huge.."Mikan said very shock..

"Right..Let's go.." Ruka said while smiling…

"**o0o0o0o"**

"Mr. Yi.. please tell Natsume that the personal maid is already here.." Ruka said…

"Alright young master Ruka.." Housekeeper said while vowing

"Ruka.." Calvin said Natsume's younger brother..

"Bro.." Ruka said..

"She is?.." Calvin asked

"Mikan.. the personal maid of your onii-san.." Ruka said..

"I'm Calvin Hyuuga younger brother of Natsume.. please to meet you Mikan.." Calvin said politely

" Please to meet you too young master Calvin.." Mikan said while vowing

"Calvin is just fine.." Calvin said

"Arigato Calvin.." Mikan said while smiling..

"Calvin, Ruka.. " Sumire said…

"Sumire" The two said in unison..

"Are you a new maid here?.. " Sumire asked..

"Yes Miss.." Mikan answered

"Sumire she's Mikan Sakura, she's just going to work under Natsume's order.." Ruka said

"A personal maid..?" Sumire asked

"Yes Miss Sumire, I'm Mikan Sakura young master Natsume's personal maid.." Mikan said politely

"So Calvin.. do you have any plans today..?" Sumire asked

"I have nothing to do today.." Calvin answered

"Good..Let's go out.." Sumire said

"Sure.. Ruka I'll leave the rest to you.. bye-bye.." Calvin said while waving his right hand

"Alright… _(looking to his side)_ oh there's Natsume… " Ruka said pointing to the young man..

"So she is.." Natsume said

"Yeah bro.." Ruka said

"Young master Natsume.. I'm Mikan Sakura your personal maid.." Mikan said

"Alright your only job here is to clean my room.." Natsume said emotionless..

"I understand young master.." Mikan said "

"so I'll go ahead.. Mikan do your best..try hard.." Ruka said while smiling

"Yes..arigato.." Mikan said

"Alright..do your work now.. Clean my room..It's in the second floor fifth room from the left.. Get it?" Natsume said

"Hai young master Natsume.."Mikan said then she go ahed at Natsume's place..

"**o0o0o0o0o"**

"wow.. this room is bigger thatn I expected_..(Mikan shake her head)_ I'll start cleaning if not I'll be finish tomorrow morning..hmnn.. a picture frame?.. but why it's under his bed?hmnn..this girl isawesome.. she's beautiful.." Mikan said

"Hey.. did I told you to touch my stuff?" Natsume said then he grab the picture frame to Mikan

"Sorry young master..ahmnn, is she your girlfriend?" Mikan asked frankly

"Before.." Natsume asked plainly

"But why both of you end up? Who change their heart?" Mikan asked again..

"from the start she doesn't feel something special to me.." Natsume said

"it's really hard for you isn't ?" Mikan asked

"Of coarse it was.. hey I already said to much to you_..(why I'm saying those things to her so freely? And why I feel so comfortabletalking to her?_)" Natsume said

"It's alright.. you know, they say that it's much better to talk to someone you don't really know than to does you really know because the one you know will definitely comfort you with softy comments and for me not all the times we need that kind of comfort.." Mikan said while smiling

"(This igrl) yeah right.." Natsume said don't know how to react

"You know what.. I'm an orphan.. when I was six my parents got separated, my dad took my onii-chan and leave me with my mom..that incident keeps crashing into my mind.. so I ask my mom why dad leaves us, eventhough I'm too young my mom tried to tell me what's really going on..she says that..i'm..i'm not their biological daughter so my dad leave me with my mom..my dad is now living with his other family..how sad isn't?.. ahmnn…when I reached ten years old the mom that take good care of me for so many years died.." Mikan said

"(Why I'm interested to her? What's with me?) so that's why you become an orphan.." Natsume just said

"Yes.. so I'm telling you when I saw your face when I ask you few questions I think that you're still not over her.." Mikan said

"it's none of your business.. you must understand you also lose someone important to you.." Natsume said

"I understand you.. that's why I told you about my past..those incident is really a burden for a ten year old girl right?.. but I keep trying and continue living.." Mikan said while looking directly at Natsume's eyes..

"(Don't look at me that way..") Natsume thought..

"you know what.. God wont leave us empty.. If somethings been taken away, he replaces it with something better. He asks us to put things down so we can pick something greater.. You'll find someone who'll love you'till eternity..time will tell.." Mikan said then she leaves…

"Mikan Sakura..mikan sakura..why I feel that you are that special.. am I falling for you?..(No..no..no.. I'm the successor of Mr. Yin…and noone can't go against him…but if I follow him I'll regret thedecision I'll make for my whole life.." Natsume said..

"AAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaargGGGGGGGGggggggggggggggHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhh" Natsume shout..

"**o0o0o0o0o0o"**

**It's been a month that Mikan is working at Natsume's supervision..and in that time the two become more closer to each other..**

"Mikan.. leave that things up.. let's go out.." Natsume said

"eh? But I'm not finish cleaning this one?" Mikan said

"let's go..beside it's my stuff anyway.." Natsume said while smiling..

"You.." Mikan said while smiling..

"Let's go.." Natsume said..

**But when the two is about to leave…**

"Young master.. Mr. Yin wants to talk to you..and Maid Mikan Mr. Yin said that you'll go to the dining are and serve them the food.."

"what a bad timing.." Natsume said

"Hai..I'll go ahead.. Housekeeper Yi, young master Natsume.." Mikan said

"**o0o0o0o0o"**

"I gather all of you here.. because I want all of you know that Natsume is my successor and he's going to marry my one and only daughter.." Mr. Yin said

"Dad.." Sumire said

"What is it Sumire?" Mr. Yin asked

"Nothing Dad.." Sumire replied

**Ruka, Hotaru, Natsume, Sumire, Calvin and Mikan was shocked of the news and they all keep silent**

"So since no one object.. the wedding will be held next week.." Mr. Yin said then he laughs..

"Dad..don't you think you go overboard? Next week? The wedding? Thus the things will all settled at that short time?" Sumire reacted..

"Sumire…nothings impossible to me my little daughter.." Mr. Yin said

"**o0o0o0o"**

**After the dinner Calvin talk to Sumire…**

"Are you willing to marry Natsume?" Calvin asked

"N..y-yess.." Sumire said

"So if that's the case and you're willing to marry him, there's nothing I can object about it.. ja-neh..Hope you'll not regret your decision.." Calvin said

Sumire cried.."Calvin, why don't you go and ask my dad.. you know I can't go against him..who has the guts..to object to him?" Sumire asked to herself..

"**o0o0o0o"**

"Natsume.."Mikan said

"Mikan.."Natsume said walking towards her…

"Are..you ..going to marry Miss Sumire?" Mikan asked nervously

"no..I cant stand marrying somebody and the one I love is left behind.." Natsume said

"really?" Mikan asked while teary but still smiling

"Yes..Trust me.." Natsume said then he press his lips with Mikan..

"**o0o0o0o0o"**

"Housekeeper Yi.. I want to talk to Mr. Yin.." Natsume said

"But.."Housekeeper said

"No buts.." Natsume said then he entered the room..

"Mr. Yin.. I can't marry Sumire.. I'm Sorry.. I didn't like her and I already have someone I love.." Natsume said frankly

"Really??" Mr. Yin asked

"So I can't marry your daughter.." Natsume said

"Who's the girl?" Mr. Yin asked

"Mikan.." Natsume answered

"So she is..Mikan.."Mr. Yin

"It's that your only reaction..?" Natsume asked

"I thought you know me that much Natsume.. do you think I will let you to do that stupid things? Not to marry my one and only daughter??" Mr. Yin shouted..

**Natsume keep silent**

"Mr. Yi.. lock Natsume to his room until the day of engagement don't let this young man escape.. and to that Mikan wipe her out of my house..!" Mr. Yin commanded

"No..you can't do this..!!No!!MIKANNNNNN!" Natsume shouted

**Then the housekeeper did what Mr. Yin commanded..**

"Maid Mikan.. young master Natsume says that he doesn't want to see you again..he doesn't have the guts to marry the young lady so he decided to let you off.." Housekeeper said

**Mikan was really shock..**

"Natsume??you told me to trust you..but..what are you doing??" Mikan said while crying…then she packed her things up and leave the mansion..

**After 5 days..Natsume is still lock to his room..**

"get me out of here!!I want to see Mikan..!!" Natsume shouted

"Shout as much as you can…no one will help you out and your Mikan was already gone.. and go away.." The guard said

"No…no..Mikan.." Natsume said quite teary

"**o0o0o0o"**

**Mikan was walking in the street.. she doesn't even look what she'swalking at..**

**When suddenly someone..**

"hey..hey..you are you..ahmn..ahhhhhhhh" Mikan shouted..

"**o0o0o0o"**

"are you ready young master?" Housekeeper asked

**Natsume didn't answered but she walks out of his room..**

"**o0o0o0o"**

"Where am I?? I can't see anything.. get me out of here.." Mikan shouted..

"You keep quiet!! You're here so that you can't go ruined the wedding of Natsume.." The voice said

"You you're voice its looks familiar.." Mikan said

"Hey..cover her mouth she really annoys me.." The voice said

"Alright.." The other voice said…

"**o0o00o"**

"Now the wedding will be started..Let's welcome the Yin family.." The speaker said…

"Good evening everyone.. We all here to welcome my one and only daughter and my successors wedding.. The biggest wedding in the world.." Mr. Yin said then everyone claps..

"Now let's all welcome the bride my one and only daughter.." Mr. Yin said

"Eh??..whose going to come out? Sumire is already here?don't tell me.." Natsume said looking at Sumire

"Eh..don't look at me…" Sumire said but laughing to death inside..

**Then a beautfil young lady in white long gown appeared in front of many people..**

"Hey..why am I here?" Mikan asked confusedly

"Mikan.." Natsume said very shocked…

"Let's welcome my daughter Mikan Yin!!" Mr. Yin said

"Eh?daughter?" Mikan said walking towards to the old man..

"Yes..my precious daughter..I'm your long lost father.." Mr. Yin said

"But..but how?" Mikan and Natsume asked in unison…

**The people laughs even Mr. Yin**

**Mr. Yin and the group explain to the two what exaclty is going on…**

"So..since the day I go in the Yi Mansion, all of you is just pretending to test Natsume?"Mikan asked

"Yes.."Alll of them answered..

"Wait?... so the girl that you've been mention that I'm going to marry is Mikan?" Natsume asked

"Of coarse she is my one and only daughter.." Mr. Yin said then he laughs

"huh.." Natsume laughs,"I've been tricked that easily.."

"eh so Sumire.. Is just adopted by you dad?" Mikan asked

"Yes Mikan.." Sumire answered and Mr. Yin smiled

"So Dad..I'm going to marry Natsume?" Mikan asked

"Yes.." Mr. Yin answered

"I don't want to.." Mikan said walking away

"we-wait.." Sumire, Calvin,Hotaru,Ruka said

"All of you betrayed me!" Mikan shouted

"Mikan.." Natsume called

She look around and smiled.." I'm just kidding I'm going to marry Natsume with all my heart.." Mikan said

_Natsume runs towards Mikan and hug her so tight..and the wedding of the year started and the couple said the most awaited word of the nation..__**I DO…**_

** -END-**

**Thank you very much for reading my story..I hope the readers like it.. so please if you don't mind, leave some comments I will appreciate it a lot.. THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!**

**SOMEWHERE DOWN THE WORD**

We had the right love  
At the wrong time  
Guess I always knew inside  
I wouldn't have you for a long time

Those dreams of yours  
Are shining on distant shores  
And if they're calling you away  
I have no right to make you stay  
But

Somewhere down the road  
Our roads are gonna cross again  
It doesn't really matter when  
But somewhere down the road  
I know that heart of yours  
will come to see  
That you belong with me

Sometimes goodbyes are not forever  
It doesn't matter if you're gone  
I still believe in us together  
I understand more than you think I can  
You have to go out on your own  
So you can find your way back home  
And

Somewhere down the road  
Our roads are gonna cross again  
It doesn't really matter when  
But somewhere down the road  
I know that heart of yours  
will come to see  
That you belong with me  
Letting go is just another way to say  
I'll always love you so

We had the right love  
At the wrong time  


Maybe we've only just begun  
Maybe the best is yet to come  
'Cause

Somewhere down the road  
Our roads are gonna cross again  
It doesn't really matter when  
But somewhere down the road  
I know that heart of yours  
will come to see  
That you belong  
With me

…………NOT ALL GOODBYES ARE MEANT THAT WHY..SO DON'T SAY GOODBYE IF YOU'RE NOT WILLING TO GO AWAY.. NOT ALL THINGS GOES TO WHAT WE ARE EXPECTED.. IN CRIME THE PERSON THAT YOU LIST EXPECTED IS THE ONE WITH ALL THE BAD DEEDS..SO DON'T EXPECT SOMETHING IF YOU'RE NOT WILLING TO GET HURT AND YOU'RE NOT READY TO BE DISAPPOINTED…

……….and the worth of a thing is just realized by someone if it's already gone.. so.. before it's too late treasure all the things that you have..love them all with all your heart…


End file.
